1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology seeking to reduce noise or expand the dynamic range by combining a plurality of pieces of image data obtained by a plurality of exposures has been known. When a plurality of pieces of image data are combined, if camera shake or subject blurring has occurred, the plurality of pieces of image data cannot be correctly combined. As a method of combining a plurality of pieces of image data even when camera shake or subject blurring has occurred, there has been known a method in which a certain piece of image data from the plurality of pieces of image data is selected as standard image data and the plurality of pieces of image data are combined while aligning image data by using the standard image data as a standard (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-194700).